mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Rules (Miracle at Marne Map Game)
Rules Basic Rules These are the basic Rules set out by me the Game creator #LivinLikeFeudal (talk) *The main goal of these rules is to keep the game realistic, therefore every turn must be plausible; one cannot take over the world in ten turns. *A turn is one day. Each turn is composed of one action, which can be militaristic, diplomatic, etc. *Turns begin at 21:00 UTC. Do not edit past turns. *Exploration (or any sort of sea travel) takes one turn. *'Any land which is conquered has inhabitants, and they must be dealt with.' *Keep in mind the linguistic effects of conquering and colonizing. *Every person must do an action every year, but only one action. *Every five turns, a map is to be made. A moderator marked as Mapmaker will edit the map. *Every map must be saved as a .png on the current map template. *Each player will "call" a nation, one nation per player. Until decolonization. *The moderators of this game have the power to grant and regulate technology for every nation, as well as regulate plausibility. They also have the right to create random yet plausible and fair events in any and every nation throughout the course of the game. *Actions like espionage are allowed and will be detailed later. *Alliances and dynastic unions are allowed, as is bargaining to achieve these. *If a nation is inactive (does not respond for more than a week without warning), it is considered in civil disorder and thus fair game for conquering even if one was allied with it. However, resistance is stronger than if it were normally conquered. *There are supernational confederations (e.g. the Holy Roman Empire, the Kalmar Union), and they function like alliances. They can be broken (e.g. the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire) and they can be formed (e.g. the unification of Spain) *You can hire raiders/pirates and make them raid any nation's ship, but this greatly reduces that country's relationship with your nation. *The game ends in the present. *Profile pages for your country are recommended. *If you are new, you start the game in the turn you joined. *No editing past turns beyond the immediate. No editing any past turns to contradict events which have already happened. *Not everyone can have an industrialized, liberal, stable, peaceful nation. *Unless your nation has been destroyed in a war or vassalized as a result of war(see the mods for the last one), you may not switch nations. Turns There are no rules on what you can write about: it just has to be relevant to your country, significant, plausible and appropriate. Two guidelines for all posts are: *Always include a name for your country. If your country is the United States, you can use "America," "the Americans," "the US," "the USA," etc. Avoid "The White House declares xxx," or "Montana expands north into xxx," but instead "The American government declares xxx" or "American troops in Montana push north into xxx." *When you expand into another country, always include the actual name. A map is included on the Principia Moderni talk page with the names of various countries. But don't write "The US expands into China more," if you are invading Tibetan Kingdoms. It would be even better to write, "The US invades the Tibetan kingdom of Lhasa, expanding south as far as Mount Everest." Category:Map Games Category:Miracle at Marne Map Game